


desperate

by kaminoh (talksmaths)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, M/M, Mild Painplay, Riding, Sex Pollen, bratty luke, chewie apparently knows everything, i don't know when this takes place but luke and leia know they're twins, only han understands chewie, this takes place on the falcon but it's never explicitly said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/kaminoh
Summary: “Luke is going to want to have sex like a fucking whatever-they-are really fucking soon, and we don’t know what that’ll look like. Solitary is just as much for our protection as his.”“So what happens next?” Leia asks.“Well,” Han starts, “Chewie says he has to come or he’ll die. If he doesn’t come, the fever will burn him up from the inside out.”“So…?”“ So, someone has to do the honors.”Leia snorts. “Yeah, you.”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 443





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896083) by [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis). 



“Gesundheit.”

Luke sniffles, rubbing his nose on his arm. He sits down in the seat next to Han’s, preparing to help pilot when he’s consumed by a long, violent sneezing attack.

“Fuck, you find out our delivery’s dust or something?” Han laughs.

Luke sniffs again, grimacing. “Some kind of dust. I don’t know what though. But I think I’m allergic. My skin feels like it’s burning.”

Han catches Luke rub his neck out of the corner of his eye. “You want me to get Chewie or Leia to take over for you?”

“No,” Luke said firmly. “They both need to sleep.” Luke rolls his shoulders, returning to his station. “I’m okay.”

Han believes him. In fact, Han believes him completely until he explains what happened to Chewie and Leia, and Chewie gets visibly upset, roaring.

“I just hope we don’t get docked any pay when they see some is missing,” Han mutters in response.

Chewie roars back louder, more indignantly. 

“Well, _what_?” Han asks sharply, annoyance hardening his voice.

Chewie offers a series of short, self-content roars. Han suddenly looks at Luke, and Luke looks between Han and Chewie, bewildered.

“What?” he asks innocently, hands braced on the arms of the chair.

Han points away from the cockpit, down toward the quarters. “You’re relieved. Go get some sleep.”

Luke looks to Leia, who isn’t any less confused than he is. He looks tentatively between Chewie and Han again before doing just that. Chewie grumbles and Han mutters an “oh, yeah.”

“Luke,” he calls out. “You can sleep in my room.”

Luke peeks his head back out at the end of the corridor. “ _What_?”

“My bed’s better. You deserve it.” When Luke doesn’t budge, he adds a “Seriously, Luke.”

Luke doesn’t look any less confused, but he complies. Han waits until he hears the hydraulic whoosh of the door opening and closing before rushing to the door, tearing the door control panel front off the wall, and starts ripping wires out.

“Han, what in the hell are you doing?” Leia asks.

When he’s satisfied, he stops. “Looks like the powder we’re transporting? Some kind of alien sex pollen. For a species that triples Luke’s size at adolescence. And he inhaled the fuckin’ stuff.”

Leia cocks an eyebrow. Chewie laughs and Han digs his elbow into Chewie’s ribs.

“Luke is going to want to have sex like a fucking whatever-they-are really fucking soon, and we don’t know what that’ll look like. Solitary is just as much for our protection as his.”

“So what happens next?” Leia asks.

“Well,” Han starts, “Chewie says he has to come or he’ll die. If he doesn’t come, the fever will burn him up from the inside out.”

“So…?”

“ _So_ , someone has to do the honors.”

Leia snorts. “Yeah, _you_.”

“Me?” Han says incredulously.

“Well, not me,” Leia says, “and we know Chewie gets trigger happy when he gets freaked out.”

Han takes a step back, looking between them. He sighs loudly when he realizes they’re right.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“Kid, I’m comin’ in there,” Han warns before quickly opening and closing the door. He’s not sure what to expect, but he’s still taken aback by Luke.

Luke is sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. He’s completely flushed, red-tinted skin crawling up from beneath his shirt. Han can see how his chest rises: short, fast, because his pulse is racing. His fingers toy with each other, anxious. His eyes are wide, mostly in fear-bred confusion than lust. 

Han huffs. He doesn’t know the best way to do this.

“Okay, look, Luke,” he says, stepping closer. “Chewie says the powder you got into is basically sex pollen. And, because it’s not for humans, it’s not good for you.”

Luke keeps watching him, letting his mouth fall apart slightly to get more air.

“Ugh,” Han grumbles. “Listen. You need to come or you’ll die. I’ll get you off quick and you’ll be fine. Alright?”

Luke eventually nods as he understands. He was so spaced out it made Han’s stomach stir.

“Alright,” Han says. “Let’s get this over with.”

He pulls Luke up to his feet, pushes his back against the wall, undoes his belt, and pushes his hand into Luke’s pants. Luke gasps, setting a hand on Han’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me, kid,” Han growls, and Luke immediately pulls away like he got burnt. Han doesn’t want Luke to know it was in his best interest. If Luke started getting needy, this was going to be a long fucking two minutes.

Luke’s eyes flutter closed as Han begins to stroke him. He can hear Luke try to get purchase by scratching at the wall. Han picks up the pace until Luke comes, loud whine freed when his lip drops open.

Han pulls his hand out of Luke’s pants, rubs the come on Luke’s thigh, and turns toward the door. If he’s in here for another second, it’s going to take more willpower than he has to not fuck Luke senseless.

Except the door won’t open. Chewie roars from the other side.

“Yeah, haha, very funny,” Han chides. “C’mon. Let me out.”

Chewie offers another conversational roar, sheepish at the end.

“You had your fun and I don’t believe you, for the record.” He tries the door again, but it still won’t open. Chewie roars.

“Well stop fucking with the door control panel and--”

Chewie roars louder, more firmly.

Han kicks the door. “Are you fucking kidding me? You fuzzy sack of shit, when I get out, I’m gonna--”

“Han?”

Han stops and looks back at Luke, who is still as wide-eyed, flushed, and anxious as before. “Chewie wasn’t kidding,” Han mutters.

“What?” Luke asks softly.

Han sighs, almost exasperated. “Chewie says that it’s not as easy as I was led to believe. You can’t just get off and be cured. We gotta...well, as Chewie put it, _shock your system_.”

Luke swallows. “What does that mean?”

“My god, kid, you’re gonna kill me,” Han says, trying to hide the embarrassment creeping up his neck. “It means you gotta get really, truly, royally fucked.”

Luke’s face blushes a deeper color. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Han laughs sardonically. “You got three options, Luke, and I think I’m probably the one you’ll choose.”

Luke looks Han over, nodding slightly. Han makes his way to face Luke, standing almost chest to chest.

“I don’t want to die, Han,” Luke whispers.

Han grabs Luke’s shoulders. “Listen to me. You’re not gonna die. I’m not gonna let that happen. Alright?”

Luke licks his lips, nodding again. Han can feel Luke’s breath on his face.

“We’re gonna do this once and get it over with first time, okay?” Han says, taking off his shirt. “I’m gonna--”

Chewie roars from the other side of the door again, turning into the garbled end of a conversation, explaining something in detail. Han pinches the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself.

“What? What?” Luke says, panic pitching his voice higher.

“The hairy bastard says this could take anywhere from one to ten times.”

Shock and shame ripple through Luke’s face, making him look away from Han. “I’m--I’m sorry,” he offers.

“You got nothing to be sorry about, Luke. Look at me.” Luke peers up at Han through his lashes. “It’s my fault anyway. But you’re not gonna die. I promise you. You’re safe with me.”

He watches look his body up and down before returning to his eyes, embarrassed at being caught. 

“Don’t lie to me, Luke. Have you ever been fucked before?”

Luke shakes his head and Han sighs. What kind of porn holovid has this situation leapt from?

“Okay, well,” Han says, taking off Luke’s tunic, “I’m gonna fuck you, and I won’t hurt you, but I’m gonna fuck you hard to shock your system. We’ll build up to it, take our time. Okay?”

Luke nods.

Han pulls Luke’s waist tight and kisses him experimentally. Luke had no idea what he was doing, but he was trying to mimic Han. Han put a hand on Luke’s face, gripping his fingers in Luke’s hair, and Luke sighed a moan. Han dug his fingernails into Luke’s hip, and he did the same. Han smirked against Luke’s lips. He had an advantage.

“Do you know,” Han said between deep kisses, “how fucking long I’ve wanted to do this?”

Luke responds by moaning into Han’s mouth, standing on his toes to press their bodies as close together as he can manage. Han takes the hint and scratches his nails down Luke’s back, feeling him shiver as he whimpers.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you stupid since we met, kid,” Han says, pulling back to admire how poorly Luke is managing to hang on. “You’re so goddamn pretty.”

Luke says nothing, but breathes harder.

“Luke,” Han says, hands at his side. “I know this kind of a life-or-death thing, but if you want me to stop, you tell me, okay?”

“Okay,” Luke chokes out. “I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you to--to cure me,” he stammers shyly, and it goes right to Han’s cock. 

“Good,” Han mutters before pulling Luke back in for a kiss. He licks his way into Luke’s mouth, relishing at the guttural noise of surprise that Luke chokes out. Luke gently places his hands on Han’s face, but Han pulls them away, pinning Luke’s wrists above his head.

“You need to come _hard_ ,” Han says firmly. “What do I need to do to make that happen?”

Luke’s mouth is open, his pupils blown.

“ _Luke_ ,” Han growls.

“Keep touching me.” Luke’s voice is thin, tight with embarrassment and need. “Keep taking control. Do what you want to me.”

“That’s not what’s important here,” Han warns. 

“ _Please_ ,” Luke whines. Han can feel the tension in his wrists as he clenches his fingers. “I need you to keep hurting me and bossing me around. It’s the only thing that makes me feel like I might actually come. _Please_ , Han.”

Han nods, releasing Luke’s hands. Luke rubs a wrist. “Since you asked so nicely.” Han shoves Luke onto the bed and begins sucking bruises into his neck until Luke’s cock is leaking, until he’s writhing beneath him. Han stops when he’s satisfied, admiring the beginning of a mouth-sized bruise blooming on Luke’s neck, right below his ear.

Han begins to trail bites down Luke’s chest and stomach and hips until he reaches his thigh. Han begins to suck another hickey into the soft flesh, and Luke immediately bucks his hips up, gasping deeply. He digs nails into Luke’s thigh and continues biting and sucking, then switches sides, bruising until his jaw aches. When he pulls back and sits up on his feet, Luke is breathing so hard Han is almost afraid he’ll have a coughing attack. Shit, was he always like this during sex, or was it the pollen? 

Luke opens his eyes and Han’s stomach tightens, warm and deep in his stomach. His eyes proved how fucking far gone he was. Han quickly grabs lube and returns, pushing Luke’s knees further apart.

“I’m gonna finger you open,” Han says, wetting his fingers. Luke’s brow knots in confusion, but when Han presses a finger inside, all tension melts away as Luke tilts his chin up, back arching. He presses in slowly, going in and out until the resistance begins to subside.

When Luke seems to calm down, Han jabs his prostate, and Luke yells out a moan so loud and obscene he immediately slaps a hand to his mouth. Han does it again, and again, watching Luke’s eyes squint shut. He begins to pull out and Luke almost sobs at the loss.

“Please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Luke cries, voice lost in his heavy breath. “Please, please--”

“Are you sure? D’you think it’ll be enough?”

“Han, I feel like I’m going to die,” Luke said, “in the best way. Please just don’t stop whatever you were doing and make me come for you, _please_.”

“Come for me, huh? Is that what you want to do?” Han began circling Luke’s hole, teasing.

Luke nodded almost violently, pulling his arm away from his face and opening his eyes. The sharp contrast between his blue eyes and red-pink cheeks made Han forget to breathe. 

“I want to come for you so bad,” Luke said. “I want you to watch me. I want you to make me. _Ple--_ ”

Han forces his finger in all the way and begins to fuck Luke hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Luke’s gasps get louder, and when he tries to cover his mouth again, Han holds his wrist against the mattress.

“Han, I’m gonna come, _I’m gonna come_ ,” Luke breathes, words punctuated by Han’s rhythmic thrusting. Han was just about in disbelief as to whether this would be enough for him, but, sure enough, the damned kid does come. Loudly, violently, then breathless as his muscles tremble.

Han pulls his finger out and Luke lets out a pathetic half-moan. He was fuck-dumb, for sure. Han left him to find a rag to clean Luke up with, rifling through piles of stuff until he found something he wouldn’t totally be upset with if it never got cleaned and was just thrown out instead. When he stands and turns around, Luke is sitting up on the bed again. He’s still breathing hard and flushed, but something’s different.

Han throws Luke an old shirt and watches as Luke begins to clean himself off, and-- _fucking hell_ , he’s hard again.

“Shit,” Han says, suddenly aware of his own racing pulse and how painfully hard he is. 

“I didn’t lie, I promise,” Luke says in a rush. His voice is rough, starting to crack, and it makes Han’s hands feel desperate for skin. “I don’t know why that wasn’t enough. I thought my body was going to dissolve.”

Han shakes his head, pushing sweaty hair off his forehead. “Just need to do it again. Harder.”

Without hesitation, Han shoves Luke back against the bed and fucks him with his finger again, quick to add a second, taking less time for stretching. Luke cries out so sharply Han fears he’s hurt him, but Luke just starts nodding, mouth open, tongue visible. Han can’t resist and puts a finger in, fishhooking the side of his mouth. Luke tilts his chin up to take Han’s finger deeper into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the digit. When Luke starts to let his eyes flutter shut, Han pulls both of his hands away, and Luke looks devastated until Han throws his legs over his shoulders.

“Please fuck me, please,” Luke gasps.

“Yeah, we’re getting there,” Han grunts, pushing himself to lean over Luke. “I gotta stretch you more.”

Luke groans, disappointed. “Just do it.”

“ _No_ , Luke,” Han says more firmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Luke rolls his eyes, and it makes something heavy and hot boil in Han’s groin. “You’re just making me wait because you don’t think it’ll be enough to cure me.”

Han stills. He can tell that Luke is just trying to get him riled up. _Shit_ , he was definitely not his normal self. Wordlessly, he leaves the bed briefly and returns to pull Luke’s arms up above his head. He ties them together with his shirt, then ties the loop with his belt around a pole of the bed frame.

“You think this won’t be enough?” Han says in a dark, warning tone as he picks up Luke’s legs again and slings them over his shoulders. This time, though, he pulls Luke’s hips up further, almost bending him in two.

Luke flashes a look of _Not really_ with a small shrug, almost hiding his smirk, and the cockiness of it sends Han over the edge. He lines his cock up with Luke’s hole and bottoms out in one fast, hard motion. Luke fights against the restraint, biceps taut. 

“ _Han_ ,” Luke whines, cocky charade faded. He’s reduced to a whimpering, panting mess again. 

“You want me to hurt you? Is that what’ll make you come?”

“Yes, _yes, yes_ ,” Luke sobs, voice ragged in desperation. When Han slides out and thrusts in again, Luke chokes out a cry, then sucks in a sharp, deep breath. Han digs his hands under Luke’s back, taking as much of his hips as possible, and squeezing hard, digging his fingernails until he hits bone. Whatever modicum of self-restraint Luke has is demolished by this, and as Han pounds into him faster and faster, the rhythm is illustrated by the _ahh, ahh, ahh_ Luke can’t stop from spilling from his throat.

Han slides his hands up to Luke’s waist, squeezing and pinching again, but this time it makes Luke roll his hips, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations. Han angles his hips until he hits Luke just right, making Luke dig his heels into Han’s upper back.

Han suddenly pulls his hands away and slaps Luke once, the sound sharp on his own ears. Luke rolls his hips up higher, trying to close any possible distance. Han puts a hand on his throat, keeping Luke firm on the bed.

“ _Hanhanhanhan_ ,” Luke squeaks, thighs squeezing to the point of shaking around Han’s face. Han just pounds harder, squeezing Luke’s throat just a bit more.

Luke comes far, far harder than earlier. Han can feel his legs tighten up and see that he’s trying to get out of the restraints so desperately his hands are nearly purple. The sudden immense tightness around his cock makes Han come reflexively.

Han pulls out quickly after to let Luke calm down and avoid overstimulating him too much more. Luke was _wheezing_ , actually fucking wheezing. His legs were bent slightly and Han watched as his knees knocked from how hard they were shaking. He begins to clean himself up from Luke’s come with a different soon-to-be-unmissed garment, then releases Luke’s hands from the restraint. Luke winces when he bends his elbows, stretching out his fingers to restore circulation.

“Calm down, Luke,” Han says, tossing him an old towel. “Take a deep breath.”

After taking a few, Luke begins to clean himself after a moment. Han can tell that his arms are shaking so badly it’s hard for him to steady his hand. When he’s done, he pushes himself upright, gathering a blanket around his waist, not meeting Han’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Luke nods, still somewhat out of breath. “Yeah. Just. Thinking is hard.”

Han laughs. “Fuck-dumb.”

Luke looks over to Han again, his eyes sharp and shy. He definitely wasn’t afflicted by the pollen anymore. With that, Han begins to put his clothes on again. 

“Wait till you’re totally calmed down to come out, okay?” Han says, making his way to the door. “I’m going to be in the shower for a long time anyway.”

Han knocks and no one’s outside, meaning no one’s barricading him in. He reaches the release switch when Luke calls out his name, nearly scaring Han. 

“Thank you,” he says. “For...saving my life.”

Han barks out a laugh in disbelief of the entire fucking thing. “Don’t mention it, kid.”

“I--Really,” Luke stammers. “I’m glad it was you. I trust you. I really do. I know that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Not more than you wanted.”

Luke blushes deeply, half-smiling, and, yeah, there’s the doe-eyed man he fell for. “Yeah,” Luke concedes.

“You can have this room till we get back,” Han says. “You need anything, you tell me, alright?”

“Alright.”

Han nods curtly before leaving Luke alone in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pilots the ship alone. It’s nothing but him and wide space for a long time yet, so he’s not worried about it. He prepared the excuse in case someone asked why he didn’t find Luke at shift change. He doesn’t think about the fact that it was more for himself than Leia or Chewie.

Han takes a deep breath, sighing. Chewie had convinced him that Luke was going to be fine, but Han wasn’t so sure. He’d live, but that didn’t excuse--

He jumps in his skin when someone sits in the co-pilot chair. He looks over to see Luke. He’s cleaned himself in the several hours since Han left Luke alone. Now, he’s wrapped in a blanket, sitting with his knees to his chest, shivering slightly. Han can see the purple bruise he left on Luke’s neck beneath his ear.

“How you holding up?” Han asks, surprising himself with how serious it came out.

“Fine,” Luke says. His voice is raw and starting to crack, and it would make Han blush in a good way, not in the horrendously guilty way it actually washed over him. “I think I’m just cold from the fever being over.”

Han sets his eyes straight ahead, denying himself another moment’s look.

“Han,” Luke starts. “I’m sorry about everything. I should have been more careful with it.”

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have sent you down to investigate something we didn’t know,” Han says firmly. “It’s my fault. So,  _ I’m  _ sorry, kid.”

He can tell Luke is looking at him, but Han won’t meet his eyes.

“Did you mean it?” Luke asks softly, almost whispering.

Han knows where this is going, but he plays dumb, almost successfully ignoring the beginning of a knot in his stomach. “Mean what?”

Luke hesitates. “You said...I don’t remember what exactly, but something about how you had wanted to sleep with me for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Han says.

Luke pulled the blanket closer to his chin. “Are you avoiding me because you got what you wanted?”

“What?” Han almost barks, incredulous. “Luke, you got it all wrong.”

“Then tell me,” he pleads.

Han flips switches and pushes buttons, setting the ship into a temporary partial automated pilot setting. He swivels his chair to look at Luke with his undivided attention.

“You weren’t exactly in your right mind. It was wrong of me to have even said that at all.” Han leans forward, elbows on his knees, idly playing with a callous on his finger. “I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I didn’t try to. It was just something that had to be done, and I made it something else.”

Luke watches his hands, thinking, obviously exhausted. “I didn’t feel like you were taking advantage of me.”

“Luke, I don’t even think you could feel your own legs.”

Luke blushes just a bit, but he continues. “I mean--it wasn’t quite like that. It wasn’t like a regular fever, where you kinda hallucinate and you don’t feel like you’re really in reality. It was more like...I don’t know. Like, a bunch of the things I’d been holding back couldn’t be held back anymore. Like a dam breaking, or something. I don’t know.”

Han watches his face, grimacing internally at the pink on one of Luke’s cheeks from when Han had slapped him earlier. 

“You trying to tell me you and Chewie are co-conspirators on this prank?”

Luke’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No! No, no, no, I promise. I…”

Han clears his throat to get Luke’s attention, and Luke takes the hint to finish his thought. 

“I...had...wantedtosleepwithyou,” Luke rushes. “My body was so hot and I couldn’t keep my thoughts straight and I was really afraid I was going to die. But I trust you to keep me safe. I’m just glad it was you.”

Han sits back, throwing his feet up over the controls. “You know this whole thing sounds like something out of a porn holovid, right?”

Luke rolled his eyes. Yeah, the real Luke was definitely back.

“I’m being honest,” Luke protested.

Han looks Luke over, trying to figure him out, but to no avail. He was in disbelief. What the fuck had he done to even meet Luke?

“I don’t know what do now. Next, I mean,” Luke says, huddling the blanket down even tighter over his shoulders. “For...us, or whatever.”

Han shrugs, trying to play nonchalant despite the rising excitement inside him. “We don’t need a plan. We can just keep going. Do what feels right.”

“You? Not wanting a plan?” Luke says in mock disbelief.

“C’mere, you,” Han says, pulling Luke to his feet. “You probably need to sleep for the next four days. But let me warm you up.”

Han reaches his arms inside the blanket, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and back, and pulls him close. Luke hangs his arms around Han’s neck, pressing his nose into Han’s shirt, letting his head rest on Han’s chest. Han pressed a kiss into Luke’s hair, amazed at how soft it was. When Luke stopped shivering, Han pulled him away.

“Go get some rest, Luke.”

Luke nodded, pressing a kiss to Han’s cheek before leaving, bare feet padding down the corridor. Han took longer than he needed to turn off the autopilot. He had a lot to think about that came before flying.

  
  
  



End file.
